Scars of War
by SuperMastour
Summary: Ash has been scarred by a war from her past, and relief is shorthanded. With each passing day, the memories of war lead her astray and into pain. However, one brave Knight has swooped in to help her overcome this terrible curse, but at what cost? New Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Scars of War**

 **Introduction**

* * *

Ash woke up panting and sweating in a deep panic. Her arms instinctively went to her head where she held it tightly.

"Ergh... I'll kill you for that!" she suddenly blurted and threw her pillow at her nightstand, where it shattered a lamp and knocked down a book.

The woman looked up to the ceiling at let out a muffled cry.

In her head where the sounds of cannons and battle cries. The shrieks of horses and the marching of boots.

"Ha.. Ha..." Ash started to breathe slowly and regain her mind.  
"I... I..." she whimpered and hid her face in her hands.

The calming coming of the morning brought light to the world and to the War Machine's room. The room had gray walls and was very simple.

The mahogany door sounded with a knock.

"Room service."

Ash stood up, tightening her robe as she walked to answer it.  
"Come in..." she opened it.

An elf stood holding a silver platter with a cup of coffee.  
"Would you like some?" she asked.

Ash sighed and grabbed the cup and downed it in one go.  
"Here, make your day." she set down some credits when she placed the empty cup back on the platter.

The elf bowed and walked away.

Ash nodded and closed the door.  
She stopped to hold her aching head and then trembled.  
"Get... out..." she murmured and shook her head, "Stop, get back!" she yelled and sprinted to her bed.  
She let out a scream into her mattress. "Ha.. Ha..." she panted and then looked at her armor.

That steel armor that stood on a rack nearby.  
Years of combat and toil had taken away its once glorious shine, as well as the owner's soul.

"The war goes on..." Ash stood up and walked to her armor.  
It only took a few moments to put it on, since it was quite routine for her at this point, and when she finished it felt like the burden returned to her spirit.

Ash walked towards a desk beside the windows and grabbed a scroll with a golden seal on it.

MAGISTRATVS CROSSWINDVS

The woman took a deep breath and walked out of her room, but not before crushing the lamp she had dropped before under her thick boots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scars of War**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Much Fanfare makes Proud Men**

* * *

Ash walked to the front of the hotel and found the landlady talking to a man. Though she had no time for pleasantries, she also had the discipline to wait her turn.

"And so I heard the talk of the town is a knight." The landlady sighed as she looked at her blue nails. "They say he's pretty famous and very hot."

"Whatever you say." the man shrugged his shoulders, "Ever since the War ended, all the military I see is the town guards." He pulled out some credits from his wallet and counted them.  
"The gods know what the Magistrate is plotting to do now."

Ash growled in anger.  
"The War is never over." she said to herself.

"Well, whatever they plan." the landlady responded, "It still won't save you from paying the room fee, darling." she smirked.

The man grunted and set down the credits in his hand.  
"I know I know. Here's 500." he slid them over.

"Your room is number..." The landlady turned to face her key cabinet, "65." she grabbed the said key and handed it to the man.  
"Next."

Ash walked up and presented the key. "Here it is," she said briefly and set it down on the desk.

"Okay hun." the landlady smiled as she pushed back her black hair.  
"Are you sure you're not staying? That knight sure sounds like something!" she smiled.

Ash scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Pathetic." she grunted and walked away.

However, several people stormed in and blocked her path.

It was a group of village maidens and they only had one target, the landlady.

"He's here! He's here!" they exclaimed and waved their hands at the hotel landlady, "Hurry up!"

The landlady leaped from her stool and over her desk. "Where is he?" she ran to them, "Oh where is he?"

Ash crossed her arms and walked around them.  
"A knight?" she murmured, "There haven't been any since the Siege, they were all disbanded." she told herself.  
Her curiosity was rising, but not for the same reasons as the maidens. She wanted to see who was this man posing as a prestigious military official and why he was faking it.  
Ash's blood boiled at the thought of such an imposter. Her rage filled her brown eyes and translated into a glare that could breach any fortification. The rage soon moved to a physical form when the woman kicked the door open so hard that it flew off its hinges and broke in two.

The maidens yelped and shrieked in shock.

Ash ignored their cries and stormed out. Perhaps it was for the better to avoid any further conflict- even though Ash was a woman born for conflict.

Which soon showed when she turned to the town centre and saw a mass of people standing around the fountain.

"There he is!" the maidens ran out and moved straight towards the place.

The War Machine sighed and pulled out a small pick from her pocket and placed it in her mouth. Her anger channeled into harsh gnaws to give her momentary relief as she walked towards the town square.

The sound of the crowds reached her ears and made her stop at the edge of the mass of people.

Ash grimaced as he mind started to interpret such a commotion as a very familiar scene.  
She was now inside a fallen fortress, and the once merry civilians turned into others like her.

The fountain turned into some gallows, and some soldiers were being placed on the noose.

The soldiers cheered as the soldiers went down, causing Ash to hold her head and bring herself back to reality.

The civilians were laughing and merry at the sight of a figure on a white horse; such a difference from the dread of Ash's mind.

Ash wiped the sweat from her head and beheld the rider.  
As expected it was a knight.

This Knight stepped down from his horse and waved at all the townsfolk, yet stopped for a few seconds to throw some roses from the knapsack he had on his left hip.

"You are all beautiful!" he laughed.

Ash glared at the man but was taken back when a rose landed in front of her.

"Pig." She growled and stomped on the rose with furious might.  
"HEY YOU!"

The yell was so loud that the crowds turned to face Ash, who was now pointing at the knight.

"Come down here, you faker!" Ash stormed through the people, "You are no knight! You are an imposter!" she pushed aside a man and finally reached her target.

The knight looked at her from behind his helmet.  
"Excuse me, señorita." he put his hand on his chest, "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"You bet there is, animal." Ash clenched her fists and suddenly seized the knight by the neck.

The townspeople gasped at such a sight.

"How dare you take our status in vain!?" Ash pushed the knight into the fountain, causing a great splash to douse them.  
"You disgusting animal... You sicken me-" she was held back by some men, but she overpowered them all and pounced on the knight.

"Get off!" The knight became hostile and pushed Ash away.  
"I do not know what you speak of!" he jumped out of the fountain.

Ash recovered and glared at him.

His steel armor was dull but still had some life in its golden trimmings. His helmet was in good condition as well, for the red plumage that stuck out of it shone vibrantly.

"Look at you, a man in shining armor is just another who hasn't had his metal tested." Ash spat on the ground.  
"From what body did you plunder that armor from!?"

The knight looked at her.  
"This is my armor," He crossed his arms. "I have tended to it quite well as you have noticed," he responded cheekily.

Ash stormed over to him with her fist held high.  
"I'll knock it off you."

The knight raised his hand.  
"This is a battle you will not win, señorita." he chuckled and shook his head, "Please, let us not fight. I am here for these fine people, not for little conflicts."

Ash spat on the ground and stopped in her place.  
"Very well, what is your name and rank?" she stopped in her place.  
"Who did you serve? What Battle? Tell me now or I will destroy you for your lies." she growled.

The knight looked at the townsfolk and saw that the local guard had been deployed.  
"Very well, you have brought it out of me." he chuckled.  
"I am Don Fernando, Hidalgo of Sun Spire and Knight for the Helios Legion. Now that you know me, you seem very cute so may I ask you to dinne-"

Ash looked at the knight as he took off his helmet.  
"You... Helios... Legion." she gulped and stepped back, "You were... there?"

"Where?" Fernando asked.

Ash's mind rocked with such horrible memories that she had no choice but to escape in her peril. Convenient to her for the guards had just arrived to arrest her.

"Hey!" the men yelled and were about to pursue her before they were held back by Fernando.

"Let her go." Fernando shook his head and patted their shoulders, "Please, let us go back to me for now." he grinned a giant grin.  
"I am here for your service!" he turned to the townsfolk and cheered.

The townsfolk, seeing the commotion was over, returned to their joyous state.

* * *

 **Hi all! I hope you're enjoying this.  
First, all characters belong to Hi-Rez. Now that that's over with, I hope you will enjoy this Ashnando (or FernAshdo as I call it) story. It's going to be a bit more serious that my other two Paladins stories but I'm sure you'll love it.**

 **Please Review, constructive criticism is greatly accepted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scars of War  
Chapter 3**

 **A Spectre of Pain**

* * *

Ash stood alone in the town's park and covered her face.  
It had returned.

The empty park turned into a catastrophic battlefield littered with the bodies of soldiers and war animals. What were before songbirds picking chance seeds off the ground became vultures scouring through the victims of battle.

Ash shook her head and huffed out a huge breath of air.

The empty park returned again.  
So did peace.

But Ash knew this would not last.

It had been years since the war but it still came back to haunt her.  
Especially That event.

But no, she needed to be strong. She was not broken yet.

Ash stood up and took a deep breath.  
"No longer, I am no longer in war." she consoled herself as she turned to see a house nearby.

Though the park was outside the boundaries of the town, one could still see the houses and buildings that broke out from the large plains around them.

"I must forge onward," Ash told herself as she looked at the road that led to the open country.  
However, her mind shifted to the knight.

It was he that brought her back to those dark times.  
Fernando. He was there.

"Him? Never." Ash spat, "That playboy could never be a soldier... much less a knight..." she growled and grabbed her weapon.  
"He dares lie to me... He would have fled at the sight of that siege."

The woman set foot on the road and started to make her travels, for it was best to leave now before the night came.  
With the setting sun on her back and the rising moon to her front, she started walking down the paved road.

However, the sound of a galloping horse reached her ears.

It was a white horse.  
And on it the knight.

"Hyah! Hyah!" Fernando yelled as he struck his horse. "Paraos!" he suddenly grabbed the reins and made the horse stop a few meters away from Ash.

"What do you want?!" Ash responded aggressively as the knight set foot on the road, "I should get rid of you now that no one is here to save you..." she tightened her grip on her cannon.

Fernando stopped in his tracks.  
"Señorita..." he looked at her, "I was wondering where you were."

He smiled.

"What to me and to you, liar?" Ash glared at him with a piercing stare.

"I was just wondering why you were not in the town for my appearance." Fernando chuckled, dismissing her threats. "I was looking for you- I did invite you to dinner after all."

"I do not take company with imposters."

"How many times must Fernando explain that he is a real knight?" Fernando sighed and walked to his horse. "You are very pushy, but that's how I like my damsels."

Ash growled and saw Fernando pull out a rolled up fabric.

"Now you have interested me more than the other ladies." Fernando confessed as he looked at her.  
"There's something about you I have... seen before."

"You know nothing about me." Ash set her cannon on her back and crossed her arms. "Except the fact that I'm going to skin you alive if you do no-"  
She stopped when Fernando unrolled the fabric.

LEGIO HELIOS V read the golden letters on the red standard.

"Had you been there, you would have heard my tale." Fernando spoke coyly.

Ash yanked the standard and inspected it. Unlike the man's armor, she saw that this item was very worn out and torn in some areas.  
"This is... impossible..."

"Now now, would you like to hear more of my tale?" Fernando wiggled his eyebrows and reached for his standard, only to have his hand smacked away.

Ash looked at him.  
"How could this be?" she looked at his face. "You don't have the appearance of a man of war..."  
She could not bring herself to believe it. Fernando's face was lively and radiant; his eyes had the burning spirit of the sun in its colors.

Compared to her face, which was eternally spiteful and rough. Her eyes were as dull as her armor and her face was as stiff as her soul.

"It's not polite to stare, but I understand." Fernando smiled and patted her shoulder, "Please, señorita, let Fernando tell you of his exploits from all around the Realm."

Ash cleared her throat.  
"Were you there?" she spoke lowly.

"Excuse me?" Fernando turned to face her.

"Nothing." Ash grunted and handed him his standard, "Forget I thought such foolishness." she spat on the ground and started to walk away.

"Señorita, please." Fernando reached for her.  
"The night is dark and the way is bad, let me take you to were you need to g-"

"As if I need a man to protect me." Ash turned to face him with a scowl. "These hands have brought down citadels. I don't need you." she scoffed and continued her path.

"You are mistaken, everyone needs someone." Fernando laughed, "Especially in an army-"

"Don't you dare talk about that, you pig!" Ash exploded in a fiery fury and grabbed hold of the man's neck.  
"You know nothing of war!" she pushed him into his horse and stormed away.

Fernando sighed and laughed.  
"Regardless of whether you like it or not, I am here to serve you." he bowed and walked towards her holding his horse.

Ash ignored him.

"My lady, please." Fernando kept a few meters distance, "You will get tired. Use my horse."

"I do not need your help." Ash growled and withheld her anger.  
"Leave me alone before you actually get hurt."

"My lady, you are such a tease." Fernando chuckled and shook his right hand, "Please, just take the courtesy. A knight must appear chivalrous now."

"You are not a knight!" Ash pointed at him.

"Technically I am not." Fernando responded, "I was, but am now self-appointed." he informed her as he brushed his horse's mane.

"You sicken me." Ash crossed her arms.

"You do not sicken me, though." Fernando grinned and showed his perfectly white teeth.

"Show me those teeth." Ash smirked, "Do you like them? Because you'll like picking them off the ground." she walked towards him.

"I know you would not do that." Fernando called her bluff, "I am too beautiful for you to even think of harm me." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ash punched him in the face.

Fernando stumbled back and held his left cheek.  
"Turn the other cheek." He mumbled and gave out a small laugh.

Ash stood silent and looked at the knight with a deep disdain. Such scorn came out of the woman's gaze that even Fernando was getting unsettled.

"As I said before, pig, Begone from me!" she swiped her arm in front of her.

Fernando nodded.  
"Very well, my lady." he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away.  
"But whenever you need me, call Fernando." he extended his arm towards her.

"Unlikely." Ash scoffed.

"Very well." Fernando responded and looked at her face.  
"Say, I never got your name." he smiled.

"You do not deserve it."

Fernando sighed and walked towards her.  
"How can I lose the memory of such a beautiful woman? Hngh!" he groaned when Ash uppercutted his stomach.

"Like this!" Ash yelled and delivered a crippling hook to his head.

Fernando fell to the ground and groaned.

Ash spat on the ground and removed the toothpick in her mouth.  
"Go to hell." she kicked sand in his face and started to walk away.

Fernando's horse whinnied when it saw its owner in danger.

Ash stopped in her tracks.

Horses screaming, soldiers shouting orders. Cries of pain and agony as stones fell from the sky and boiling oil poured from the walls.

The woman's chest contracted and she fell to the ground. Her breaths became heavy and her skin became pale and sweaty.

"Get back! Get back!" Ash cried out to the empty countryside and started moving her arms frantically. "The archers are coming! The! The!" she struck the horse.

Fernando's horse screeched and ran off back to the town in a craze.

Ash fell to the ground due to the horse's outburst and covered her ears.  
"Get down! Please Get back!" she cried out and bawled out her tears.

At this point, Fernando arose due to the commotion and found Ash on the ground.  
"Huh-"

"AHHH!" Ash yelled angrily when Fernando came into the picture and stood up with the intent of hurting him.  
"Die!" she raised her fists.

"Hey!" Fernando grabbed hold of her arms.

"Filthy Monarchists!" Ash tried her best to fight Fernando's grasp.

"Hey Hey! Calm down!" Fernando finally realized what was happening, "My lady, please! It's not what you are thinking!" he yelled into her manic face.

Ash snarled and dropped Fernando into the road.  
"DIE!"

Fernando gasped and blocked her incoming punch.  
"You have punched me enough times, señorita!" he growled, "I'm sorry but this is for your own good!" he grabbed her head and shoved her into the ground.

The knight pinned the woman down.

Ash panted and wrestled until her breaths started to slow down.

"I... couldn't save them..." she murmured and started to weep.

Fernando looked at the woman with pity as he got off of her. He felt a deep pain inside his heart and his innate goodness moved him to pick her up.  
"Hngh!" he grunted when he shuffled around with her weight.  
"Dios mio, you are heavy." he murmured.

"I couldn't save them..." Ash cried into chest.

Fernando sighed and rubbed her head.  
"There there, amiga." he smiled and started to walk towards the village.

 **0000000**

The inn landlady laughed with her maiden friends as the world outside shifted to the night scene. Her gossips were short and sensuous, showing off her desires to her friends and her fantasies over their previous visitor.

"Did you see his chin?" one of the maidens giggled.  
"Oh it's so strong... I wish the men of the South had that." she sighed.

"How about that ten-o-clock shadow?" the third maiden, an elf, bit her bottom lip.

"That tanned skin... he's a god." the landlady rolled her eyes back.

"More than a god." the first maiden added as she twirled her purple hair, "I would devote my life to him if I had the choice-"

The doors of the inn suddenly burst forward and revealed the subject of their fantasies.

Fernando groaned as he shifted around with Ash in his arms.

"Oh..." the landlady and the maidens gained a sudden air of jealousy.

"My ladies, I require a room." Fernando walked towards them and looked at Ash, who at this point was asleep in his arms.  
"For my lady here."

"Your lady huh?" the landlady scowled.  
"Went for the low hanging fruit on this one..." she crossed her arms.

Fernando looked at her with confusion.

"That hairstyle is, like, so last year." the elf maiden smirked, "Makes her look like a guy."

"I'm surprised it isn't one." the third maiden laughed, soon joined by her friends.

Fernando growled.  
"All I need is a room for us-"

"Us?" the first maiden asked, "Ugh... men don't know how to chose maidens."

The landlady raised her hand and looked at Fernando.  
"Very well, 900 credits." she informed him.

Fernando looked at the price chart behind the counter.  
"But the sign says 500 for a room-"

"Oh, sorry for the mistake! It's 1000 then." the landlady responded and flipped the chart over.  
"Special price due to the fact we have a special visitor here." she looked at him scornfully.

"Dios mio." Fernando groaned and set down Ash on a nearby chair.  
"It suffers to be famous." he said as he reached into his wallet and pulled out the necessary credits.

"Thank you." the landlady smirked as she received her money from the knight and went to get a key. She walked back and held the key in front of him.

Before Fernando grabbed it, the landlady playfully jerked it away.  
"My lady..."

"Uh Uh Uh." the landlady shook her head. "If you want to get this key, you have to kiss me first." she smiled coyly and puckered up.

Fernando rolled his eyes and kissed her.

"Mmm... Could be better." The landlady mumbled and handed the keys to him, "Now go off."

Fernando nodded and stepped away to grab Ash. The giggles and the gossip of the maidens would have angered him little if it had not been for a new revelation that appeared to him.

Ash had her face all covered in makeup that, even for someone as oblivious as Fernando, was obviously not hers.

On her left cheek in copper lipstick was a small drawing of a goblin head and on her right in blue eyeliner was a very bad word in Elvish. Her lips had red lipstick slobbered all over them and her eyes had mascara plastered all over them.

"Huh..." Fernando gave an annoyed sighed and grabbed the woman in his arms.

"Have fun..." the maidens giggled as the knight walked up the stairs.

Fernando gave them the adequate finger gesture for such actions.

* * *

 **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you liked it!  
Hope all of you enjoy this new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scars of War**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Soul Turned to Ash**

* * *

Ash woke up in the middle of the night and looked around.  
"Where... am I?" she held her head and inspected her surroundings.

She was back in the hotel she started in, but why?

That answer was found sleeping on a nearby recliner.

Fernando snored lightly and kept his large body in such a small area very effectively. Initially, Ash was shocked to see this man asleep such a short distance away from her and looked under her covers.

"I still have my clothes on..." she mumbled and sighed in relief. However, her hostility stood firm as she started to question why she was even here in the first place.

Especially with this pig.

Ash felt a cold sensation on her head and found out she had a wet towel on her forehead when she inspected it. She also saw that the pillow next to her had bits of rosemary placed on it.  
"What in the-"

"They relieve tension."

Ash turned to see Fernando had one eye opened and looking straight at her.

"You couldn't sleep so I did everything I could to help you find relaxation." Fernando fully woke up and stretched his arms.  
"Though I think I failed because..." he squinted at a nearby clock, "It's 3 in the morning."

Ash grunted.  
"I did not need your help." she crossed her arms and threw the wet towel at him. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Fernando grinned.  
"You wouldn't have told me that during what you were going through..." he responded and stood up. "My lady, please let me help you." he placed his hand on his chest.

"You will never know what I go through..."

"Not if you don't tell me." Fernando smirked.

A slap flew across his face.

"I deserved that." the knight sighed and rubbed his cheek.

"You're a weak man who doesn't know anything!" Ash gnashed her teeth at him.  
Her soul was being ripped apart from the inside and she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Her pain was coming back; the ghosts of her past were gnawing at her mind and heart.

Fernando grinned and grabbed her shoulder.  
"It will be ok, señorita..." he placed his hand on his chest again and looked at her with endearing eyes.

Ash wanted to punch him so badly, but deep inside she couldn't.  
For some reason, her anger was subsiding and her pain was numbing.

Fernando saw that her complexion was going back to neutral and let out a soft laugh.  
"I told you these work." he held a twig of rosemary close to her nose.

Ash grunted.  
She gave a quick whiff and let out a small nod of approval. "You are not wrong... First time you do not lie." she said.

Fernando rolled his eyes.  
"I have shown you my armor and my standard. I have told you my rank, my legion, and my name. What more do you need, my lady?" he asked coyly as he stood up and poured her a glass of water.

"You are a playboy, not a soldier." Ash murmured and looked at the glass in front of her.

"You are correct on that first part, but wrong on the other." Fernando chuckled and looked at her. "Some water for you, my lady?" he asked.

Ash snatched the glass and drank it in one go.

"You shouldn't do that-"

"You're not my mother," Ash growled and slammed the glass on the night stand.

"I'm just saying." Fernando shrugged his shoulders, "When you drink water too fast you-"

Ash's eyes opened and she looked at the bathroom. The woman pushed the knight aside and bolted to the room before it was too late.

Fernando sighed and looked at the bed dreamily.  
"That recliner was a pain..." he murmured and instinctively moved towards the mattress.  
"Ah si..." he moaned in pleasure as he sprawled all over every square inch of comfort.

Ash came out a few moments later to see Fernando snoring away on the bed.

"Pig." she crossed her arms and walked over to the foot of the bed.

However, her sights caught sight of a more important matter.  
Fernando's armor.

Ash walked and grabbed the chestplate.  
"Solarium..." she lightly tapped the metal components and inspected every inch of its surface. "Hand forged... crucible technique..."

Then the big reveal.  
On the neck of the chestplate was the inscription LEGIO HELIOS.

Ash's eyes opened in surprise as she saw the hand carved letters on the metal.  
"Impossible, that's just... This is genuine- He probably plundered it from a dead soldier..." she dismissed the new information with a shake of her head.

Fernando snored.

Ash grunted and grabbed another vital clue to her problem.  
The knight's lance.

"Same material... but gilded and..." Ash gasped. "Carbon etching.. This is... From Sun Spire." she murmured and held it aloft.  
"Around 10 stone..." she weighed it.

Fernando rolled over to face her fully.

"How can he come across such a fine weapon?" Ash growled as she saw the red crystals inside, "These are pristine... without blemish and finely crafted. No way they would have survived in such condition if he had just taken them from battle."

The woman set down the lance and turned to face Fernando, who was scratching his cheek in his sleep.  
"Who are you?" she asked quietly as she reached for his collar.

The last piece of evidence she needed was under his shirt.  
If she could just... get under it.

No use.

Fernando's eyes opened to Ash reaching down his chest.  
"Uh... Hola." he looked at her.

Ash pulled away her hand and set it behind her. "It wasn't what you think!" she yelled angrily and balled her other hand up.

Fernando sat up and chuckled.  
"My lady, please... I know what went on." he waved his hand, "This sexiness was just too much for you to withstand."  
He wiggled his eyebrows, "Witness these muscles."

The knight flexed his pecs and his biceps to impress her.

Only to receive a punch to his face.

"Pig." Ash grunted and picked him up by his shirt, "Now get off my bed before I break more of you!" she threatened.

Fernando slowly removed her hands from his body and stepped away.  
"Very well, my lady." he walked towards the recliner, "I am here to serve you. It was very ungentlemanly of me to remove you from your bed." he smiled and sat down.

Ash crossed her arms and got on her bed.  
"Don't even think of joining me." she glared at him with eyes of molten fury.

"But my lady, that's the best part of the night."

An audible punch scared away the owl that was perched outside of the room's balcony.

 **0000000**

The morning light broke through the open window and struck Ash's face with such gentleness that it removed any negative appearance about her.  
Sure she had a rough and apathetic face, but even that was given beauty by the graceful morning.

"Hmmm..." Ash murmured and shook her head.  
"What?" she looked around and saw that, to her surprise, she was alone in her room.

Neither Fernando nor his armor was in the room.

"What the-" Ash saw that her armor was still with her. "At least he's not a thief... but he may have taken another thing!" she removed her blanket.

She still had her clothes on.

Ash sighed and got off the bed.  
"Where could he have gone. I'm not finished yet." she growled and cracked her knuckles.

* * *

 **WOW! Thank you for the reviews my friends!  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scars of War**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A Path Opened**

* * *

Ash had left the inn bitter and cold.  
"How dare she imply that I had relations with that man!" she clenched her fist and looked at the road ahead of her.

However, her rage still boiled and prevented her from actually moving.

The door opened behind her to reveal the landlady holding a tissue and giggling to herself.  
"So, how good was he?" she asked coyly.

Ash seethed in anger.

"He looked very strong. Did he hurt you?" the landlady continued prying for a response. "What did you try out? Or did you just go the normal route? He seems like a man of adventure." she grinned and tapped her back.

"I did not have relations with Fernando, you idiot!" Ash yelled at the top of her lungs and glared at her with fury. The voice echoed for miles and left the landlady standing in fear.

Ash let out a huff of air and turned to see a whole crowd of people had literally stopped their activities and looked at her with confusion.  
"What do you all want!?" she gnashed her teeth at them.

The townsfolk looked away and continued their labors.

"Oh they definitely did do it." the landlady giggled and went back to her inn.

Ash could not catch the woman in time and decided to let her go, for she thought any further confrontation would just be a huge waste of time and would distract her from her current mission.  
"Where is that buffoon?" She stepped down the inn's porch and looked to her left and to her right.

Thankfully, her quest was finished before it truly started.

Down the road to her left was Fernando, holding his horse with his right hand and a red sack in his left hand. He seemed relieved by the look of his face, and he was striking a conversation with a town guard as he walked towards the inn.

"There you are..." Ash locked on to him and tightened her posture.

"And that's how I slew the Giant of the Gagarenes. Very messy." Fernando told the guard as he made a stabbing hand motion with his left hand.

"You said the sword was 5 span?" the guard asked, "My gods, that is huge!"

Fernando stopped when he saw Ash standing with her arms crossed.  
"Ah, you!" he smiled and bowed, "So sorry for leaving, but I got word that my horse was found eating apples on the other side of town." he gave a small laugh.

"I wonder how it ended up over there?" the guard asked.

Fernando shrugged his shoulders but gave a quick glance to Ash.  
"Who knows, must have become hungry." he lied and walked to a beam to a tie his horse to it.

"I need to ask you some questions," Ash told him curtly.

Fernando tied his horse and turned to face the guard.  
"Excuse me, amigo, but I must attend to my fair damsel."

"Oh... Ok." the guard chuckled, "Good luck, Romeo." he winked and went his way.

Ash rolled her eyes and pointed at him.  
"You, come with me." she started to walk towards Fernando threateningly.

Fernando shrugged it off and lifted up the red sack he was holding.  
"How about we speak over breakfast?" he asked as he opened it up. "Muffins and jam fresh from the market."

"That is the food for babes." Ash grumbled and looked at the food tauntingly.  
"I prefer hardtacks and water." she flicked back her hair.

"Very well, whatever you say, my lady." Fernando sighed and put up his food in the horse saddle. "You say and I will provide." he started to walk off.

"Where are you goin-"

"You said you wanted hardtacks and water." Fernando turned to face her, "It's not too expensive so I can get you enough for three days-"

"I don't need your sympathy!" Ash swiped her hand, "I need your answers, you idiot!" she pointed at him.

"Very well." Fernando nodded, "What do you require of me, my lady?" he bowed courteously.

"For the last time before I render your head from your shoulders..." Ash clenched her fists, "Who are you and why are you playing to be a knight!?"

Fernando sighed.  
"Still at it with the pretending, huh?" he stood straight, "As I said before, Fernando is a knight of honor and chivalry! I hail from Sun Spire!" he pointed upwards.

Ash balled up her fist.  
"Wrong answer." she raised it, only to have Fernando catch it and hold it.

"Let us abstain from violence and enjoy muffins, no?" Fernando pulled up the sack close to her face and wiggled his eyebrows.  
"You must be very hungry, my lady."

"Get off of me!" Ash pushed him away.  
"I don't want to see you or your baby food ever again!" she stormed off down the trail to the country side.

Fernando shook his head and let her take her distance away from him.  
"I can't just let that poor defenseless damsel go into the country by herself!" he told his horse as he walked towards it.  
"HYAH!"

 **00000000**

Ash stopped in the middle of the countryside and found herself in dire need of food. Her stomach growled and her strengths waned as she continued out.

The summer sun beat down on her like a thousand stones, and with the armor she had own not only weighing her down but also increasing her heat, she was definitely in a predicament.

"Ha... Ha..." Ash panted as she reached for her canteen. "Ungh... RAH!" she threw it when she realized it was empty.

"Damn that idiot!" she yelled to the sky, "Had he not pestered me with his presence I would have actually prepared!"

Fortunately for the woman, there was relief in the distance.  
A single farmhouse was there, and with a small glimpse of people in the front yard of it.

"Thank the gods..." Ash murmured as she got a beat in her step.

When the woman arrived she found a most shocking sight. The farmhouse was ransacked and the people in the front yard where actually an elderly couple tied to a stake.

"What the hell..." Ash gasped and ran up to them, "Hey!" she called out.

"No!" the elders responded and shook their heads, "Get back!"

Ash stopped, but too late. Out of the farmhouse came marauders in black turbans with scimitars ready to strike her down.  
"Barbarians!" she yelled and reached for her cannon, only to receive an arrow to her triceps. "Ah!" she groaned in pain.

"Hahaha!" one of the marauders raised his sword and aimed to cut her, but Ash blitzed him and threw him at one of his comrades.

"I'll get her!" the archer on the porch yelled as he reloaded and aimed. His aim struck true and he hit Ash in the same arm, but on the bicep.

"I'll kill you for that!" Ash screamed and set her sights on the archer, but was struck by a marauder.  
"HRAH!" she grabbed that man by the skull and tossed him into a tree.

"You will die!" the last two marauders came up and charged.  
The first one broke his scimitar on Ash's armor and fell back, but the second managed to distract Ash by getting a little hit on her left flank.

Ash cried out in pain and stumbled back.  
She was tired from her travel and unable to fight back, for her rage was giving way to her sheer exhaustion.  
"I... I..." she looked up to see the archer aiming straight at her head.

The bow shot sounded and Ash closed her eyes.

But the arrow never landed.

"Back!" Fernando lowered his shield and pummeled the marauder that had hit Ash with his lance. "Worry not, Fernando is here!" he shot out fire that consumed the other marauder and sent him away screaming.

"You will die!" the marauder that was pummeled stood up and charged with his sword again, only to be completely bashed when Fernando charged with his shield.

"Coming through!" Fernando yelled and kicked the marauder into a tree, then set his sights on the archer.

"Uh oh..." the archer gasped and started to run away.

"My lady, you free the elders!" Fernando looked at the archer, "I will get him!"

Ash growled and limped over to the elderly couple.  
"Go to shelter." she removed the rope and helped them down, "I'll handle this..." she turned and saw the archer outmaneuver Fernando.

"Hey Hey!" Fernando turned to see the archer was getting on his horse.

"Smell ya later!" the archer chuckled and kicked the horse.  
"Hyah!" he was about to take off.

Suddenly, a rope wrapped around his neck.  
"HWAK!"

Ash pulled the rope and dropped the archer to the ground.  
"There is only one punishment for brigands!" she yelled and walked over to the tree.

Fernando's eyes opened in shock.  
"Hey! Wait!"

Ash tied placed her end of the rope on a sturdy branch and pulled it with all her might.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scars of War**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ghost in a Journey**

* * *

Ash saw the archer hanging from a tree and turned to Fernando, who was awestruck by her action.  
"What's wrong? Did you not do this all the time in the War?" she glared at him with rage.  
"Oh maybe perhaps you weren't in the war?"

Fernando sighed and shook his head.  
"These are no longer times of war, my lady." he said.

"The War goes on." Ash responded coldly and walked towards the elderly couple, but stumbled and fell along the way.

Fernando walked towards her.  
"My lady-"

"Shut it." Ash raised her hand and panted. "I do not need your help..." she murmured and looked at the couple.  
"Please, I need food and water..."

"I'm sorry, they destroyed all we had..." the old man shook his head and looked at his wife.

"I wish we could help but we lost everything." the old woman cried. She pointed to her broken home and her dead animals.  
"What will we do now?"

Fernando looked at the situation in pity and started to walk towards his horse.

"Done so soon?" Ash growled, "Are you going to leave and then tell everyone how you saved two old people!? You disgust me, you pig! I should have hanged you instead!" she yelled at him.

Fernando reached his horse and brought it forward.  
"Here, have this." he pulled out the red sack of muffins and jam and handed it to the old woman, "It is not much, but it will last you a day or two."

The old woman gasped and let out a soft smile.

"Worry not, all is not lost, amigos." Fernando turned to his horse and led it to the old man. "Servando is a strong animal... he will take you to the village and work your fields until you can buy oxen."

Both the elders gasped.

"I... I cannot accept this!" the old man shook his head, "I-"

"Do not mention it." Fernando grinned and handed the horse over to him, "I can manage the travel to the next village. Here, he is yours."

The old man grabbed the horse's bridle.  
"May the gods bless you!" he was overcome with joy and hugged his wife.

"I am here to protect the people of the realm!" Fernando raised his lance, "It is the least I can do for you all!" he bowed.

The two elders bowed as well.

Ash stood silent.

"Apologies, but I must take something from here," Fernando told the two as he grabbed a brown sack and one of the canteens from the saddle.  
"My lady." He turned to face Ash, "Hardtacks and water."

Ash's eyes opened in surprise as the man walked toward her.

"You are very tired." Fernando told her as he handed her one of the hardtacks, "You must eat before we head to the next village."

"We?" Ash scoffed.

Fernando nodded.  
"It will be against my Chivalric code to allow you to go alone." he said, "And... I promise that ones we get to the town, I will leave you be forever."

"Very well." Ash swiped the hardtack and ate it, "That is an oath I will take." she extended her arm.

Fernando shook it and felt that her grip was very tight.  
"Are you trying to prove a point, my lady?" he asked.

"Are you man enough to understan-" Ash was taken back when Fernando came back with twice the power.  
"Hmm... Impressive." she murmured and pulled away.

"A Knight's oath is true." Fernando bowed.

 **00000000**

The two walked down the road alone with the sun setting behind them,

Fernando was eating one of the hardtacks nonchalantly and whistling a soft tune.

"I would have left you at the farmhouse." Ash crossed her arms as she walked next to the knight, "But the questions I have for you will take some time."

"Right... Questions." Fernando told her with disbelief.  
"Face it, my lady, you are clearly fallen for Fernando's charms." he rubbed his strong chin.

Ash scoffed.

"You may deny it, but it is true." Fernando wiggled his eyebrows and looked at her face.

Neutral all around.

"At least I am the one with the courage to come out and say that you are very beautiful." Fernando chuckled, "I love the hair."

"You know nothing of courage." Ash shrugged it off.

Fernando sighed.  
"One day, my lady, one day." he bit his hardtack again and looked at her.

Ash was a hand shorter than him but that did not make her less intimidating.  
She had a strong and stocky build, suitable for a warrior.

"Hey." Fernando's eyes opened, "You never told me your name, my lady." he looked at her again. "It would break my heart to lose you without knowing it."

"I am Ash." Ash responded coldly, "I was the part of the 4th Siege Cohort of the Mazonian Legion."

Fernando paused.  
He knew what she was talking about, but decided to ignore it and focus on something else.  
"Ash is a beautiful name." he chuckled.

Ash rolled her eyes.  
"Will your flattery only end when you die?" she asked.

"Absolutely. Damsels are my everything." Fernando responded, "You are no different, my lady."

"I guess I'll have to kill you to shut you up!" Ash balled up her fist, but stopped and dismissed herself. It wasn't worth her time.

None of this was worth her time.  
Why was she even suffering this man any longer?  
Fortunately, she knew the answer.

"Where are you from, Ash?" Fernando asked her, "I am from Sun Spire."

"I am from the Magistrate." Ash responded and wiped some dust off her pauldron. It was this action that made her notice the bandage around her arm.  
"I guess I should thank you for this." she told him.

Fernando saw the woman's arm and nodded.  
"Worry not, it is the least I can do." he bowed and smiled.

"It was done well..." Ash looked at the tied cloth, "Something you would see on the battlefield."

"Had to do it all the time." Fernando responded, "You are surprised how much more you get injured on horseback." he looked at her.

The woman stopped and looked at him.  
"Fernando, were you truly a soldier?" she asked, but this time more sincere than hostile.

This question was now eating at her mind.  
Ash didn't want to know the answer, she needed to.

"I have told you since the beginning of our relationship. Yes." Fernando nodded, "I was a Knight of the Helios Legion." he answered and stopped.  
"If you wish to talk about it let us do it as we set camp." he pointed to a small creek to his right.

Ash had barely noticed the stream and its gushing water.  
"How did I miss that?" she asked as they walked under a tree right next to the banks.

Fernando set down his backpack and looked at the surroundings.  
He turned to face the sky and looked at the stars that were barely starting to appear above them. "Your mind must have been on the heavens, my lady." he told her, "They are very beautiful. Not like you, of course."

Ash grunted and set her pack down next to the tree.  
"Are you still going on with that?" she growled and sat down, leaning on the trunk.

Fernando sat next to her and nodded.  
"Ah, so sorry." he put his hand on his chest, "You wanted to talk about me and the army." he started to take off his boots.

Ash saw the knight was very calm on such a subject. Unlike her, who would become increasingly angrier the deeper she talked about the War, Fernando was very open about it.

"I trained in Sun Spire since I was 10 years old." Fernando spoke, "My father, Hernando, was a knight of Sun Spire and wanted me to follow in his footsteps." he started to look up to the stars.  
"So I trained the best I could with my father's lance and was finally knighted by the Lord of Sun Spire at 18. From there I served in tours all over the Realm, and since Sun Spire was a vassal of the Magistrate... Well, I stuck with them too." he chuckled.

Ash nodded.

"They say the Sun Spirian cavalry is the best in the Realm." Fernando looked at her, "I tried my best to make my part of the claim." he smiled and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"Getting firewood." Fernando responded as he started to pick up some branches from the ground. "Luckily for me, I do not have to go far." he looked up at the tree above them.

Ash sighed and started to take off her armor.  
The time it took her to do so was the same amount of time it took her companion to gather enough wood for a fire.

"And there it is." Fernando dusted off his hands and set the wood down in an area free of grass. "Stand back, my lady." he said and aimed his lance.

A stream of fire shot out and ignited the wood.

Fernando nodded in approval and sat down next to Ash.  
"I guess it is my turn to take off my armor, huh?" he chortled and did as he said.

Ash's eyes stared into the fire and she felt its warmth touch her skin.

"Now we won't be cold at night." Fernando responded as he set his armor aside and looked at her.  
"Though there are other ways of warming up." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Ash shook her head and laid on the ground.

Fernando sighed and did the same.  
"Not the first time I get rejected." he chuckled.

"It won't be the last either." Ash surprisingly responded.

The knight gave out a small grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Scars of War**

 **Chapter 7**

 **When Trumpets Fade**

* * *

The fire kindled and burned the wood under it.  
With each passing second more of its fuel was being charred and sent up as dark smoke into the night sky.

Ash was asleep, her face wielding the same expression it always had.  
None. Neutral all around.

A small gust of wind picked and blew some embers away from the fire. One spark traveled down and found a place on Ash's cheek.

Very unfortunate.

Ash's face shriveled up in pain and started to sweat.  
Her dreams, once calm, received the new information as a threat. Instantly, the burning sensation crawled into her mind and converted her thoughts into a scene of battle.

Her skin burned as boiling oil seeped into her armor and did its damage.

"Ungh!" Ash cried out and looked up to see the defenders load another barrel.

Then the most horrific sight.  
A thousand archers ready to fire on them.

"Charge!" the soldiers behind her yelled.

"Wait! No!" Ash turned and waved her arms, "Get back! AGH!" she felt the oil burn her.  
It was too much, Ash arose from her sleep with a piercing yell and grabbed her cannon.

"Get out! Form a column!" the woman cried out as she aimed her cannon ahead.

Fernando, who was on a nearby hill, turned to see the commotion.  
"Dios mio!" he yelled and got up.

Ash took notice of him, but in her manic frenzy she only saw him as one of her comrades.  
"Come on! Build a line!" she ran to him.

"My lad- Hrgh!" Fernando was seized by the woman and sent marching forward.  
"Ash! Stop!"

"We cannot! We must capture the fortress!" Ash pointed to an abandoned barn around a kilometer away, "On my mark, charge!" she roared and started to run down the creek.

Fernando stumbled a bit and slid down the creek, but saw that Ash plowed straight through both sand and water to reach the other side.

"Ash- Curses!" he clenched his fist and started to run after her.

"RAHHHHH!" Ash roared as she lumbered down the plains.  
"Down with the Monarchy! MAGISTRATUS INVICTA!" she stopped and aimed her cannon. Fortunately it was empty, but that did not stop Ash from simulating fire.

Fernando was about to catch up when Ash did the most shocking thing.

The War machine tightened her stance, raised her shoulder, and blitzed the wall of the barn. Though ineffective at first, Ash's tenacity got to the point where she was bashing the wooden walls with her cannon.  
"Down! Down!" she yelled with each blow, splinters cutting up her cheeks and hands.

"Ash!" Fernand ran towards her, "Stop this!"

With one mighty yell, Ash tore down the wall and received an unexpected surprise. A large quantity of bats flew out of the hole in the wall and thus started to scratch up Ash as they did so.

Ash's mind was in panic.  
Her thoughts told her she was being attacked by arrows.  
"Get down!" Ash said and fell to the earth.

The swarm of bats disappeared into the night

Ash cried out and stood up, then turned to face behind her.  
Since she thought arrows attacked her, her mind once again brought her back to that dark day.  
"No... No..." she fell to her knees and started to bawl her eyes out.

Fernando reached her and fell next to her.  
"Ash, are you ok-"

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" Ash cried out and fell to the ground.  
"EVERYONE!"

Fernando gulped and reached for her shoulder, only to be grabbed by the woman.  
"Oh..." he stared into her face.

Her face was broken and frightened.  
Her eyes were void of life and glaring at him in panic.

"All of them..." Ash dug her head into his chest.

Fernando sighed and placed his arms around her.

 **00000000**

The morning sun had shone on the two, who had not even moved from their position and were still on their knees.

Fernando's eyes were tired and sore, for he had been awake the whole night making sure Ash would go back to sleep. She did, of course, and this had given him a rest incomparable to sleep.

Ash shook her head and opened her eyes.  
"What... what happened?" she asked and looked at Fernando.

"Just thought you could get some fresh air." Fernando lied as helped her stand up.

Naturally, Ash did not believe him and looked around her.  
The barn nearby was torn and destroyed.  
"What the..." she felt stinging pain throughout her body and looked at all the scratches.

Fernando shook his head.

"What happened?!" Ash turned and pointed at him.

"Very well, since you asked." Fernando responded, "You woke up angry and started to siege the barn." he answered.

Ash stood silent and looked at her body.  
"Did I..." she looked at the barn and started to breathe heavily, "I... can never get away from it." she clenched her fists and looked down.

"Get away from what?" Fernando asked her.

"From the War!" Ash exploded, "It never ends! It goes on!" she started to yell and fell to her knees again.  
She looked at the barn and stared at it without thought and without emotion.

Fernando mumbled to himself and knelt next to her.

Ash didn't even notice; everything about her had turned so distant from reality.

"My lady..." Fernando whispered into her ear. "It's over. The war is done. Please come back." he held her shoulder.

Ash breathed in and closed her eyes.  
"It can never be over... not after what happened." she looked at him.

Fernando grinned and held her chin.  
"Of course it can." he nodded and lightly tapped her right cheek. After this he stood up and stretched his arms out.  
"All you have is a little shell shock..." he informed her.

Ash stood up behind him.  
"Shell... shock?" she said in confusion.

"It's when bad memories of war come to you," Fernando answered and looked at her, "Everyone deals with them... I know a lot who have. I helped them though!" he smiled and pointed at her.  
"You are no different!"

Ash looked at him with doubt.  
"I am not broken for you to fix me." she crossed her arms and spat on the ground.

"You are a hard woman, you know that?" Fernando chuckled and shook his head.  
"Apart from the muscles and everything." he added.

"Hard times make Strong Women." Ash responded and cracked her knuckles.

"Also fine damsels." Fernando said under his breath and looked at Ash's behind.

"What did you say!?" Ash shook her fist at him.

Fernando shrugged his shoulders and looked at their campsite.  
"Hey..." he squinted and saw four figures rummaging about, "HEY!"

Ash turned to see the four figures grabbing their belongings.  
"Oh hell no!" she yelled and charged forward with her cannon.

Fernando followed behind and the two jumped over the stream once the time got around to it.

"Hey!" he called out the thieves.

They were three men and a woman, and they were quite shocked to see the two coming up the hill.  
"Let's get out of here!" the leader yelled as he picked up Fernando's lance.

The two other man grabbed their armors and the woman ran ahead of them to prepare the horse wagon.

Ash saw that the wagon was filled with loot.  
"We have to stop them!" she pointed at the brigands and looked at Fernando.

"I am unarmed!" Fernando responded and looked at Ash's cannon.  
"Let me see-"

"It's empty!" Ash responded, but Fernando still jerked it off her grasp.

"Take this!" Fernando heaved the heavy cannon and launched it like a javelin, striking the wagon's back wheel and shattering it on impact.

"Hey!" the thief woman yelped when the wagon went lopsided and she fell to the ground.

"Dammit!" the leader growled and turned.  
He set down Fernando's lance and pulled out an axe.

"I'll handle this." Ash pushed Fernando away and took the lead. "I'll shove my boot so far up your ass, when I pull it out I'll be Queen of the Mazonians." she cracked her neck and walked up to her.

"My lady, watch out!" Fernando saw the other thieves come out with shortswords and try to flank her.

"Huh?"

"DIE!" the thieves jumped up and chopped with their blades.

Ash stepped back and kicked one of the thieves.  
"Hah!" she avoided a stab.

Fernando stepped in and grabbed one of thief's arms.  
"You have made Fernando angry!" he broke it and threw the man at the wagon.

Ash punched the thief that tried to stab her and pushed him to the ground.  
"I'll break you apart!" she pummeled him until his face was bruised and bloody.

Fernando turned to face Ash and saw the leader sneaking up on her.  
"Hrah!" he charged into the enemy and threw him into the stream.

The leader groaned and then felt a boot in his chest.

"You have been defeated!" Fernando pointed at him and heard a scream.

Ash was choking the female thief and had her pinned into the tree.

"Hey! Ash- HNGH!" Fernando's eyes shot open as a piercing pain shot up his leg.

The thief leader had stabbed him in the right thigh.  
"Should have kept your sights locked!" he laughed and shoved the knight off him.

Fernando stumbled down and fell into the stream.

Ash turned to see the sight and gasped.  
"Hey!" she yelled and threw the woman at the thief leader.

The two collided and hit the ground, allowing Ash to run to Fernando's aid.  
"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Get off of me!" the thief leader yelled and stabbed his comrade in the stomach.  
"I'll get this all for myself if I have to!" he stood up and charged at Ash and Fernando.

Ash grabbed the leader's sword arm and threw him to the ground, then slammed her boot into his face and broke his jaw.  
"Despicable animal!" she yelled and continued her attack.  
"Disgusting Monarchist! Die Die!" she cried out and intensified her kicks.  
"You killed them all!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Scars of War**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Road Less Traveled**

* * *

Fernando and Ash walked down the country road alone again.  
Though none of them seemed to mind it, it was still very much a bore to see nobody for leagues upon leagues.

Thankfully, the boredom wasn't that great since Fernando was a very eccentric and talkative person. However, it was always nice to hear someone else speak and hear their views on certain things that did not include knighthood, damsels, and damsels.

"And there I was in the jungles of Sere'n Geti." Fernando moved his hand across the horizon, "Where the feared Avatar of Wekono dwelt. I was sent to drive him away for he had cursed the town with a Dreaded Serpent that poisoned their wells and crops."

Ash, though not very interested, nevertheless heard his tale.

"So after defeating the Venus Mantraps and a bog filled with giant snakes, I found his temple." Fernando continued and stopped. "Just when I thought my job was done... Boom! A giant ghost snake shot out of the temple's doors!"

Ash let out a short huff of air.

"Many people would have fled in fear, but not Fernando." Fernando spoke proudly. "I raised my father's lance and charged through the ghost, only to see the Avatar of Wekono himself! What a scary man!" he opened his mouth.  
"His eyes were green like emeralds and his skin as dark as earth... From that moment I knew I was face to face with Mal'damba... Mal'damba meaning "Accursed One" in the Wekonian language."

"Enough of that." Ash shook her head as they stopped by a well.

"What is wrong, my lady?" Fernando asked, "Are you frightened?"

"Me? Hah!" Ash scoffed at the idea, "I tore down the Citadel of Trizzak by myself! I fear nothing!" she pointed at him.

"No need to be afraid, Ash." Fernando smiled as he put his arm over her shoulder. "Rest assured I drove him back into the spirit realm. His heathen ways were no match for my Holy Lance."

Ash shook her head and sat on the well.  
"Very impressive, Fernando..." she mumbled and crossed her arms, "If that story is true, that is."

"As true as my love for you." Fernando grinned, only to get a slap to his face.

"I don't need your flattery. But I do need your answers." Ash crossed her legs. "What sieges or battles were you part of in the war?"

Fernando sighed.  
"Perhaps it is best not to talk about the War, no?" he looked at Ash, but her face said otherwise. "Huh... Very well. I was part of the Siege of Kastarnak, the Siege of Heliopolis, the Battle of the Seven Plains, the War of the Fifth Coalition... oh... and a few other sieges here and there." he informed her.

"What were they?" Ash asked him.

"I cannot remember them all, my lady. It was so long ago." Fernando responded and rubbed the back of his head. "Five years, no?"

Ash nodded and looked at her armor.  
"Yes." she mumbled.  
"Oh, Fernando... I wish I had your peace..." she looked at him.

Fernando smiled.  
"I will help you, my lady." he bowed, "As I said before I am here to help you."

Ash took in a deep breath.

"Will my lady tell me her experience in the War?" Fernando asked cautiously.

Ash looked at him with a deep pain in her soul.  
"I too took part in the Siege of Kastarnak and Heliopolis... But also in Yukatan, Ghongola, and... and... Nikana..." she shuddered.

Fernando's eyes opened in surprise.  
"Nikana?" he gulped.

He knew what that meant, for he too had been there in that disastrous battle. He could remember they were all routed and the siege was a complete and utter failure.  
Never in his life had he seen such a catastrophe as he witnessed in Nikana.

Ash started to cry and cover her face.  
She didn't want to appear weak, especially in front of someone else.

"No need to feel bad. I understand." Fernando knelt in front of her and placed his hand on his chest.  
"I'm sorry I brought it up!" he shook his head and grabbed her shoulder.

Ash stood up and faced him.  
"It will not consume me." she clenched her fist and swallowed her pain.

Fernando stood up and looked down at her.  
"I like that." he grinned and pulled up the bucket in the well.

"Thank you." Ash nodded.

Such words made Fernando stop refilling their canteens and smile.  
"I am here to serve you, my lady!" he laughed and continued his action.

Ash nodded

"Can you do something with me?" she asked, "It's... personal..." she mumbled.

Fernando stopped instantly.  
"Ah... Yes!" he exclaimed and looked around, "It's getting dark so I guess! Yes Yes!" he laughed and started to take off his armor.

Ash looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

Fernnado stopped again.  
"Uh... Did you not say that- Uh... Ok." he stopped taking off his armor and placed the canteens in his backpack.  
"Ignore that." he shook his head and walked to the road.

"I was going to say that if you can come with me to search for food." Ash told him. "I must admit that hardtacks are getting quite... tasteless."

Fernando nodded in understanding.

"Whatever my lady desires, I shall help you complete what you need!" he bowed and extended his arm.

Ash looked at him with confusion.  
"What are you doing?" she looked at his hand.

"I cannot allow a damsel to venture into the woods alone." Fernando reached for her hand and held it, "I shall protect you from whatever wil-" he was uppercutted in the stomach.

"I do not need your protection." Ash murmured as she walked towards the small forest around two stadia away from them.  
"But... you can come if you'd like."

"I knew you'd come around..." Fernando groaned and dusted off his chest.

"It's not romantic or anything, idiot."

Fernando calmly walked up to her.  
"Why must you always reject me? Can you not see my affection is like a rose?" he lightly tapped her nose.

Nearby birds flew out of the forest when the sounds of deep punches echoed through the air.


End file.
